Colors of the Heart
by lv90047
Summary: The couple decides to visit America. Everything is perfect until they come across someone from Usagi's troubled past. How will they handle it? Will Misaki be able to bear it? OC/OOC/AU will be applied in this story so be prepared! (Yaoi. Boys Love. If you don't like that then don't read!)
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Thank you so much for choosing this story! Greatly appreciate it. This story's been on my mind for the last couple of months now, and I thought I might as well share it with all of you. I hope you all enjoy it. (^_^) **

**Oh, and there _WILL_ be some OOC/AU implied here, hope's that's okay. :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Misaki?" Usagi asked, putting down his newspaper to meet the boy's gaze.

"Hmm?" Misaki uttered a grunt to show that he heard him, barely giving the man any attention as he continued chopping the vegetables that were front of him.

Usagi sighed. "How does a trip to America sound?"

At that comment, the boy's hand stopped moving. He looked up at the man, shock overloading his features.

"A-America?" He squeaked, hardly believing the sentence that escaped Usagi's lips. "Are you serious?"

Usagi smiled. "Well, you did tell me a couple of months ago that it might be exciting to visit the western world for a change. So I booked us a trip. And since its summertime and you're off from school and everything…I was wondering if that was alright with you."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, still unable to process their situation.

Yes. He remembered that day. He'd just finished all of his duties in the Usami residence and was sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind. He happened to see some magazines lying on the coffee table counter and decided to pick one of them up since he wasn't doing anything productive at the moment. While he was turning though the pages, he found himself utterly captivated by these foreign lands. Although he knew there were beautiful things out there, it was still a surprise to catch every detail the world produced. He was so entranced by these distant lands that he failed notice that Usagi was now in the living room with him.

The man had finally finished his latest novel and was now coming out of his office for some fresh air. Just as he was about to go lay in his bedroom, he heard his lover gasp loudly. Out of curiosity, he found himself going downstairs to see what the big dilemma was. When he reached the living room he found his lover sitting on the couch, ogling at some magazine. Amazingly, the boy didn't even notice him—he was much too occupied with the exciting book. This made the man smile. Just _what_ was Misaki looking at? Jokingly, he asked if the boy was reading some porn magazine and asked if he could look at it too. Misaki flushed; instantly protesting that he was doing nothing of the sort. He was only looking through a travel magazine…nothing more!

The man smirked but decided to say nothing more. The boy huffed. Man! Usagi could so embarrassing sometimes! After about a minute or two, Misaki decided to ignore the perverted man completely and went back to marbling at his magazine. Without realizing it, he _did _utter to the man how beautiful everything was and _did_ mention how nice it would be to visit there someday. But he didn't realize the man had _actually_ listened to him! He was just stating his opinions! He didn't expect them to be taken seriously! But then again…his mind always failed to process exactly how _rich_ Usagi was.

He couldn't believe the man had actually done that for him. He was so happy that he thought his heart would burst. Usagi was so kind…sharing his wealth with a commoner like himself. Although he was happy and grateful the man had booked this expensive trip, he did feel a bit guilty. After all, he didn't want the man to think he had to buy things for him in order to receive affection from him. Because that would put a burden on the man and that was the one thing Misaki did not want to do. Still, it would be rude if he rejected the offer because he was sure Usagi had planned this trip for months.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked, a hint of uneasiness within his tone because of the boy's silence. "Is there something the matter?"

"No!" Misaki cried, waving his hands frantically. "Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" The man had asked; the uneasiness still there. "Do you not like it? If so, I'll—"

"It's not like that at all!" Misaki cried, nearly screaming at the man. He realized this mistake and blushed profoundly. Slowly, he started again. "Usagi-san…it isn't like that. I'm…really _happy_ that you did this for me. I wasn't expecting this gift…I don't know to say—"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence because the man had somehow gotten up from his spot and wrapped his strong arms around the petite body in front of him.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered, leaning his face to meet his lovers' gaze. "For a moment, I thought I went a little overboard." He chuckled, kissing the boy's cheek. "You have no idea how relieving it is to hear you say that."

Misaki's heart picked up at triple speed. "B-Baka." He stuttered, casting his eyes down as he was unable to look at that perfect face. "Of c-course you d-didn't go overboard. It's just…you didn't h-have to d-do any of this for m-me."

"But I _wanted_ to." Usagi said; stroking the boy's flushed cheeks. "You're always doing everything on your own…you could at least let me spoil you once in a while."

"But I don't want to—"

"Whatever it is, it won't happen." Usagi said firmly. "You could never do that to me."

Hearing that comment only made the student flush even harder. Usagi chuckled.

"A-Anyway." The boy uttered, determined to change the subject. "When will we be leaving?"

"Next Tuesday." The man breathed, nuzzling his face within the boy's delicious scent.

"Oh." Misaki replied, the disappointment clearly obvious within his tone. Tuesday seemed so far away.

"What?" The man said as he brought his face out to meet the student's gaze. "That eager to leave with me?" He asked, his eyes contorting with amusement.

Misaki flushed. "N-No!" He lied, casting his eyes away.

The author snickered.

"Stop laughing at me!" The boy snapped, hoping with all his might that the man couldn't hear his heart pounding.

The man ignored him.

"Ugh!" Misaki cried, annoyance fusing within his tone. "You're such an asshole! Get out! Can't you see I'm cooking?!"

"Misaki, I'm hurt." The author said, even though his tone revealed nothing of the sort. "Don't you want to spend more time with me?"

"No!" Misaki cried, squirming within the man's arms. "You're annoying! Leave me alone—"

"_Don't be like that._" The man purred, sliding his hands further down the boy's waist. "_I just want to spend some time together…_" He whispered, squeezing his lovers' ass —loving the gasp that escaped with it—as emphasis. "_…you want that too, don't you?_"

"H-Hey!" The boy shouted. "Just _where_ do you think you're touching—"

"_I guess it can't be helped, then._" Usagi interrupted, eyeing the growing erection that was building within the boy's pants. "_Don't worry, Misaki…_" The man promised, his eyes glowing maliciously. "_I'll take care of you._"

"S-Stop it!" The boy yelled, trying—yet failing—to push that masculine figure away from him. "Baka Usagi! St-Stop this right now! I n-need to make dinn—_ahhh_!"

Usagi chuckled, leaning forward to kiss those soft lips. "You're so cute, Misaki."

It wasn't long before the penthouse walls were echoing with sounds of ecstasy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**And there you have it for the first chapter. I know it's not much right now. But believe me, it will grow something beautiful later on as the story progresses. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please review. At least five? I want to know what you all think. Whether it's encouragement or critiscism I at least want to hear SOMETHING!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Flight

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Welcome to chapter two. Like I said, OOC/AU will be here later on in the story so be prepared! Although some lines won't make much sense I still hope you at least enjoy what I wrote. (^.^) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It wasn't before long when Tuesday had finally arrived. They showered and dressed, packed their things and drove down to the Narita International Airport to catch their flight. During that entire ride, Misaki was absolutely astounded. He couldn't believe his luck…they were going to America! The most wonderful country in the world! Just how many times does that happen?! Although he was desperately trying to contain his excitement…he knew it was all in vain. He was practically radiating with happiness. Akihiko noticed this as well and smiled. He was glad the boy enjoyed his gift. It made him happy as well. After all, he knew he didn't deserve a love like Misaki's. He was aloof and selfish. He was the last person who deserved anything of the sort. But when this young man entered his life…he started to feel things he never felt before. It was absolutely mind-blowing. This is why he owed this boy so much; and the only solution he saw fit was showering the boy with all the pleasures he could give him. The boy deserved it. He was the only one who left a dent on the impenetrable fortress he called a heart.

When they finally arrived and boarded the plane (first class), Misaki could not help but feel a bit of fear surge right through him. After all, this was his first time _ever_ going on a plane. Would if something happened to them? He'd witnessed enough accidents that happened daily on the news. What if something like…_that_ actually came true?

_No!_ He thought, shaking his head fiercely. _That won't happen!_ _Stop thinking like that!_

Although he told himself this, his mind couldn't help but think otherwise. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice the man was staring right at him; knowing perfectly well what was going on with his little cutie. Akihiko felt a bit of guilt coarse right through him. He wasn't thinking about it based of his own experiences: he traveled with planes thousands of times during his youth. So of course they didn't scare him...but this was Misaki's first flight. The man exhaled a long sigh. He should have realized this sooner.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We're about to take off._" came in the captain's voice.

Instantly, the young man closed his eyes as if that could somehow ease the fear coursing right through him. He stiffened almost immediately when he felt something cold touch his hand. Though the fear was short-lived as soon as he realized whose hands were touching him.

"You okay?" Akihiko whispered in the boy's ear, his voice coaxed with concern.

Afraid nothing but screams would erupt if he opened his mouth the boy merely nodded, refusing to open his eyes.

Usagi sighed. "Misaki." He said, grasping the boy's trembling hand tightly. "It's alright. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen."

Misaki finally turned his gaze toward the man, his eyes coated with terror. "But what if—"

"It won't." Akihiko said firmly. "Not if I can help it."

Misaki's eyes widened slightly. This man…he was so kind…he thought he might die from that act of selflessness. These feelings…they were too much.

"Baka!" Misaki scowled, averting his head slightly to hide his blush. "Don't promise something you can't control!"

The man smirked. Slowly, he leaned closer to the boy's face. "Although you say that—" He whispered, his eyes glimmering in amusement. "—you still haven't let go of my hand."

Misaki gasped. "D-Don't be r-r-ridiculous!" Misaki stuttered, his face as red as a lobster. "I'm m-merely h-holding on b-because y-you might d-do s-something stupid!"

Usagi chuckled. The lies this boy sprouted were so amusing. "Whatever you say, Misaki."

"I'm s-serious!" The boy cried, clutching the man's hand harder. "D-Don't get any w-wrong ideas!"

The man rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, Misaki."

And for the rest of the flight, the boy could honestly say that the fear that overclouded his heart vanished completely. And it was all thanks to this great man who was sitting right beside him. Misaki couldn't help but feel a sense of pride thinking just how lucky he was to have this man. This _**incredibly** _handsome man…just how many were jealous of him for having a lover like this? He knew this man was desired by all…he practically turned heads wherever he went! How very lucky this man was considered his. He thought, blushing furiously. How very lucky he was…

Pretty soon because of long hours of the flight, the boy fell into a deep slumber. Although he wasn't conscious of it, his body leaned toward the man as if it physically needed the comfort of his lover. Usagi smiled, feeling a surge of happiness course through him from the very deed.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek; utterly content with their situation.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Sigh* Another happy chapter. -_- Haha. I know. I'm slow. :p But don't worry. Chapter three will have (at least I hope so) the upcoming drama we've all been waiting for. I hope you hold out for me until then. Believe me, I know this isn't the greatest story in the world but I appreciate the fact that you guys are still reading this. ^^**

**Again...review? At least six. I just wanna know if this story's worth continuing! I'll stop asking after the fourth chapter! **

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Destination

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Welcome to chapter three. Thank you for the reviews. They encourage me. :)**

**Oh, and in this chapter the italics mean they're speaking in English.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eleven hours and thirty minutes later, the plane had finally landed. They didn't stay at the airport as long as Misaki had expected. Instead they took a taxi through the vivid, lively streets of California. Unable to understand a word of Usagi's English instructions to the driver, Misaki assumed they were heading towards their long-awaited luxurious hotel. Seeing how the author was rather busy at the moment, Misaki had no choice but to marvel at the wide, flat expanse laid out in front of him. They were in California. The Golden State, the Valley of the Sun, the Land of Sunshine and Opportunity. It was really surprising none of this was considered a dream. The sights he saw were utterly captivating.

California—the palm trees, the dazzling skyscrapers, the noise that filled the streets, the green swaths of golf courses and turquoise splotches of swimming pools…it was really interesting here indeed. _Way_ different from anything back home. The taxi continued to sweep through the endless sights of the city until they reached their long-awaited destination—and Misaki's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Although he didn't know what to expect, it sure as hell wasn't this!

The building was timeless, almost graceful, like something that was conjured out of a fairy tale. It was painted a soft, gentle-like chestnut that was eighteen stories high, and well-proportioned. The aura it gave off screamed the utmost aristocracy—as if only the élite could enter these very chambers.

"Wow." was the only thing Misaki could say.

Usagi smiled. "Do you like it, Misaki?"

Misaki averted his gaze, clearly uncomfortable. "Well…it's better than anything I expected." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Usagi started laughing. He helped the young man out of the car, picked up their luggage, paid the taxi caber, and walked to the awaited building; still laughing along the way. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't used to seeing the author like this—all relaxed and carefree. He was positively radiating with happiness! Although it took some time getting used to, Misaki realized he actually liked this side of the man. He was positively glowing. And that smile…it was so hard to believe someone so beautiful could be real.

"What?" The man said, his tone itching back into that playful matter as he caught the boy's stare. "Am I that irresistible, Misaki?"

"As if, you pervert!" Misaki scowled, flushing hotly.

Usagi laughed yet again.

They kept walking until they reached the hotel's entrance. Once again, Misaki's heart did a somersault.

_Baka Usagi!_ Misaki thought, trying to overcome the shock that overloaded his heart as he saw the lobby. _Do you understand the meaning of the word BUDGET?!_ The inside was more bewildering than he ever imagined. The first things that came to mind when describing the lobby was that it was very bright, very open, and very _large_. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, and the marble floors were varying all different shades of white. So much so that Misaki thought he'd go blind from the overwhelming brightness.

It was so _beautiful_…

Although the boy wanted to check his surroundings even further, he was prevented doing so as he tried catching up with his lover who was still walking until he reached the female receptionist up front. The conservation between the two was simple and to the point. Even though boy couldn't understand them, it was clearly obvious within her tone that she was welcoming him a bit more warmly than necessary. Whether the man noticed this or not, he paid the woman no attention; he merely wanted the hotel keys from her. As soon as she'd given him what he wanted, his mood brightened instantly.

"_Perfect_." He said as he flashed that breathtaking smile, dazzling the women momentarily. "_Thank you very much._"

"_Y…You're welcome_." She said breathlessly as she handed him the keys. "_Your room's going to be on the 24__th__ floor. One of my associates_—" She beckoned the tall man who suddenly appeared. "—_will be assisting you to the location—along with picking up your luggage, of course_." She added as an afterthought.

The man paid no attention, he merely nodded.

The woman smiled. "_Thank you for choosing Aslan's Hollow as your hotel choice. We hope you enjoy your stay here, sir_."

Once again, the man's attention was elsewhere as he thanked her. Misaki had to suppress a smile.

Pretty soon, the two lovers were heading down the elevator, their male attendant leading them to their awaited destination. As soon as they reached their room, they set down their things and marbled—well, mainly Misaki—at their surroundings. The room was big and white, almost medieval looking. The front walls were covered with framed oil paintings of nature. Some were vibrant with colors while others were dull in comparison. On the far right side, there was a wall that looked as though it were made out of glass—giving one a fantastic view of the city below them. And although all these things were captivating, that wasn't what caught Misaki's interest. He was more focused on the _ginormous_ white bed that was standing right in the center of the room. Although he _really wanted_ to think of this as a coincidence, his mind knew otherwise. It knew true purpose behind that bed…

Misaki flushed a brilliant red.

The man chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. His lover was so cute when he made those expressions. It made him positively irresistible. The two lovers were so caught up in their own world that they failed to realized that the attendant was still in the room with them. Yet seeing that he was no longer needed, the attendant begin to walk to the door mentioning if they required any assistance that they shouldn't hesitate to ask. And with that, the worker left the room. As soon as the doors were closed, the man immediately pulled the boy in for a quick kiss.

"H-Hey!" Misaki cried as he somehow managed to push the older male away. "T-The hell do you t-think y-you're d-doing?!"

Usagi chuckled. "Don't be so cold, Misaki." The man said, nuzzling his face within the boy's chocolate-ly locks. "I only wanted a kiss…"

"Whatever." Misaki grumbled, blushing slightly. "And what the hell's up with this bed?! I'm pretty sure you have something to do with this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The author said, a glint of naughtiness fused within his eyes. "All I did was request something a bit more…_comfortable_."

"Hentai!" Misaki shouted, the blush coming back at full force. "Hentai Usagi!"

The man laughed once again. Yet as the minutes went by, all the playfulness evaporated from his face as soon as he brought the boy's head up to meet his gaze.

"Do you honestly like it here, Misaki?" Usagi asked, a bit of apprehensiveness within his tone. "I mean, I know you don't like expensive places but I wanted to do something special for you…"

Misaki eyes widened slightly, did he hear that right? _You mean all this time…Usagi-san was thinking about…me? _Misaki thought, his heart pounding uncontrollably. This…this didn't make any sense. Even after everything…did the man really care about his happiness _that much_? The boy had no idea what to say. These words his lover was uttering should be downright impossible! But even Misaki had to admit…the man always had a way with words that made him believe almost_ anything_.

Misaki sighed, mentally cursing himself for what he was about to do.

"…but if you're uncomfortable with all this, I perfectly understand if you want to can—"

Before Usagi had a chance to even finish his sentence, the boy's mouth was suddenly on his. And before he could even register what had just happened, the kiss was over.

"B-Baka!" Misaki whispered timidly, blushing fiercely at what he'd just done. "As if I could _ever_ dislike something like this! Don't say something so stupid!"

The man said nothing; he was utterly speechless. Those lovely eyes of his were opened wide and his lips were parted slightly as if he were struggling to say something. Misaki's breath caught in his throat. A simple kiss…was this really all it took to make the man happy?

The boy blushed, utterly embarrassed. "Don't ever say this was all a mistake." Misaki mumbled, his eyes averting almost everywhere but at the figure in front of him. "I'll never forgive you if you say that again."

A loving smile suddenly appeared before the man's face; and without a moment's thought, he wrapped his arms around that delicate body and claimed the boy's lips. Misaki moaned, his pride momentarily crumbling to pieces as he kissed the man to the best of his ability. The author groaned in response. He then pushed the younger male down onto the soft cushions, dominating the situation perfectly. Misaki shivered, wrapping his arms still around that firm neck.

A string of saliva was still coated upon their lips as they broken away to breathe. For a couple of seconds they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes. Misaki wanted to cry when he witnessed that unmistakable warmth fused within the man's eyes.

"Misaki…" The man whispered as he kissed every inch of the boy's blushing face. "Thank you."

The boy scoffed, hoping with all his might the man couldn't hear his heart pounding. "Just don't ever expect me to do something like that again!"

Usagi chuckled. "Whatever you say, Misaki." He whispered, kissing the boy once more.

And as the night lingered, the couple made love, utterly content to be in each other's arms.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I know I said the drama would be in this chapter but...I felt I needed to explain everything before we got to that point! Once again, I apologize! *bows frantically***

**The next chapter WILL have drama FOR SURE! I PROMISE! Hell, I'll triple promise! Please bear with me and continue to read. Believe me, it will (at least I hope so) get better! :)**

**Again...please review! They encourage me to do better!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**(And before I go, I need to leave this note to certain reviewers: the reason I ask for reviews is because I see no reason in writing a story if no one really reviews. I give my all when I write, I at least want some feedback. I've read some of your reviews and some seem to question why I request reviews. Well, there's your answer. Listen, I'm respect your opinions but please do not accuse me of "forcing" feedback. I'm just like getting positive feedback. I see nothing wrong with that logic. I apologize if I've offended anyone with this. That was not my intention.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Welcome to chapter four. As promised, the drama is in this chapter. But be warned! I'm only putting a small piece of it in this chapter! The rest of it is still in development :)**

**Once again the italics mean they're speaking in English or they're aroused. ;) Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Although the culture was quite different, the boy found himself enjoying every aspect of it. So much so that Usagi had made it his business to have Misaki's happiness as his number-one priority. Every day, the couple went somewhere different. Whether it was going to the museum, exploring the vivid streets of California, dining at the most exotic restaurants, or simply visiting the basic pleasures of the beach. They never went to the same place twice—Usagi had make sure of that.

"There's so much to see!" Usagi had told him. "Why _would_ you want to go to the same place _twice_?"

Misaki could say nothing after that.

They continued this pattern for days to come. Although Misaki didn't mind, he would be lying if he said this didn't bother him a bit. He didn't want Usagi to spend so much money on him! He didn't think he deserved _that_ much! Yet every time he tried to discuss this to his lover, the man would either brush it off or tell him not to worry about it.

Misaki sighed. The man could be so stubborn…

************************************O**************O************************************************

One sunny afternoon, Misaki decided to ask his lover if they could actually take a break from all that sightseeing and instead see what this luxurious (he cringed at the word) hotel had to offer them. Because of the constant distractions the man was giving him, Misaki had rarely had a chance to explore the chambers within. Seeing how his lover really wanted this, the man agreed almost instantly. They changed their clothes, had lunch downstairs in the lobby, and packed their swimming supplies. Nearly half an hour later, they both decided they were going to the pool located on the 27th floor since it was the one place they hadn't explored yet.

When they finally arrived, the boy blinked. The pool…it was indeed huge. It was almost as wide like a huge crater of the moon. Almost immediately, the boy dived into the welcoming waters instantly. Usagi chuckled. His lover could be so unbearably childish at times. It was cute. For the first few minutes, Usagi was merely sitting in his chair watching his lover swim. Yet after the boy's endless pleading, the man decided to join his lover. They swam around together, splashed at each other, and participated in the most silliest pool games. The man couldn't stop laughing. These feelings he was experiencing were strangely relieving. He couldn't _remember_ a time where he was laughing this hard. It was utterly mystifying. Maybe it was because he wasn't stressed with the bothersome things life expected from him. Like writing stories or annoying editors. Or maybe…it was because of Misaki.

Whenever he was with other people, he would associate with them at arm's length. But when he was with Misaki, he found himself releasing the emotions he always kept inside. It was mortifying.

After an hour of playing with one another, the couple finally decided to take a break and got out of water. They then sat within the beach chairs and relaxed, utterly exhausted.

Usagi sighed. _T__oday was perfect_. He thought, breathing slowly. _Why didn't we do this sooner? _

Very slowly, the man had turned his gaze towards his young lover. He felt his heart hammer dramatically. This young man…he was literally a gift sent from the very gods themselves. The man repressed a groan. How could someone be that perfect? That innocent face, those luscious brown locks, that perfectly tanned skin, those soft lips, those vividly green eyes, and that perfectly slim body that made the boy look almost feminine. How could someone be so beautiful? Although his lover claimed that he was perfect, he had to disagree: he was nowhere the boy's level of cuteness. Misaki was special…that was all there was to it.

"Misaki…" The man whispered; leaning closer to run his lips over the boy's shivering throat. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

"I am not!" Misaki retorted, blushing hotly. "Quit saying such lies!"

Usagi chuckled. "But it's the truth." The man insisted, continuing his reign down that exposed throat. "_You_—" kiss. "_Are_—" kiss. "_So_—" kiss. "_Fuckin' sexy_." He managed to growl out, kissing those eagerly awaited lips.

Misaki couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "_U-Usagi-san_!" The boy whined, trying to break away. "_S…Stop it! T-There's p-people h-here! T-They m-might s-see us_—"

"_I don't care._" Usagi whispered, kissing his lover again. "_Let them see us._"

"_U-Usagi_—" Misaki gasped, the man's hot breath making him delusional. "_P-Please! Stop_—"

"_**Misaki**._" The author interrupted, his eyes twinkling evilly. "_Let's go back to our hotel room._"

An overwhelming blush resided on the boy's cheeks. Going back to their room…he knew perfectly well what that meant. And as much as he wanted to protest against the act…he didn't bother to. Besides, if he was being perfectly honest with himself…he knew he wanted this just as much—the growing erection within his swimming trunks was proving it.

Very quickly, the couple stood up from their seats and hurried out the swimming area. Just as they were about to reach the exit, a voice had suddenly reached them.

"_Akihiko?_" The voice said again, utterly shocked.

The man stilled almost instantly, as if recognizing that voice. Curiously, the boy turned around to face their unknown stranger. Shock coursed right through him.

It was a woman.

_Who is she?_ The boy thought, confusion sweeping over his emotions. _And how does she know Usagi-san?_

Slowly the man turned around and faced this person. "_Hello, Aaliyah_." He said slowly, as if he were questioning why she was here.

"_Akihiko!_" Aaliyah said happily, running towards the man and throwing her arms around him. "_It **is** you!_"

And before the author could say anything in return, the woman claimed Usagi's lips.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I apologize for leaving it off like that. But I feel this way makes it much more interesting! Chapter five is currently in the works! I'll have it up here in a jiffy! :)**

**Again...review please! **

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Warning

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Welcome to chapter five! Man, I can't believe we're already here! xD In this chapter, I am adding some OC's. So some things within the story will be changed around. Hope that's okay.**

**Once again the italics mean they're speaking in English. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

For a minute, Misaki could say nothing…the sight before him was utterly petrifying.

The woman…she was kissing Usagi-san.

Misaki's stomach lurched painfully, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Just…what exactly happened? A minute ago, the couple was heading back to their hotel room about to indulge into the pleasures of sex and some stranger just barged in—completely unannounced—and started _kissing _his lover! Just what the hell happened?!

Just as the boy was about to open his mouth, that's when Usagi had decided enough was enough and gently pushed the woman off him.

"_You shouldn't do things like that._" The author said roughly, as if he were embarrassed being taken off-guard like that. "_It's rude_."

"_Oh, don't be so cold, Akihiko!_" The woman teased, her arms stilled wrapped around the man's neck. "_I was only saying hello!_"

The author sighed. "_I see you haven't changed one bit._"

The woman pouted. "_You say that like it's a bad thing!_"

Usagi had said something else but the boy failed—not that he could understand them anyway—to hear it. His mind was spiraling in confusion. Just who exactly was this woman? She was talking to his lover as if they were old friends…but that was impossible! Misaki knew the man only associated with people if he _had_ to. And throughout the course of their relationship, Usagi had _never_ mentioned—much less befriending—this woman. So it made no sense why the author was hanging out with this chick. Usagi only had two people he actually consider his "friends"— he told the boy that countless times.

But then again…the more Misaki thought about it, he realized that assumption was foolish. As much as he hates to admit it, he didn't know that much about his lover. The man was rather secretive about his past, which made it a lot harder to ask questions about it. But even though he didn't know anything, he knew his lover had a rather…difficult past to talk about. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

It was then when the man seemed to acknowledge the boy's presence. He sighed heavily, as if he were wishing he didn't have to explain anything; but given what had just happened…it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He didn't want his lover to get the wrong idea.

"Misaki." The man said, trying to keep his tone as light as possible. "This is Aaliyah—an old friend of mine from college."

The boy's eyes widened slightly. _So she **is** a friend._ He thought as he processed this new information. As much as he wanted to believe what his lover was telling him, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit of hesitance within Usagi's tone. He didn't feel as though the man was lying to him, just…withholding some information.

**_Very_** _important information_.

Before Misaki could utter another word, he felt the woman's eyes flicker before him for the very first time. He stiffened back a gasp. This woman…she was so indisputably beautiful. Her face was perfectly composed, much like a carving of a goddess. Her Mediterranean skin was very similar to that of an olive. Her eyes were a dazzling blue, like a moon beam located within the winter sky. She had the perfect figure, the kind one would see in those _Victoria's Secret_ magazines. Her hair was golden, gently waving into the middle of her back. Misaki stared at the woman in utter amazement, trying his hardest not to ogle so obviously.

"_Who's this?_" The woman asked, her eyes trailing back to the man. "_I've never seen him_ _before._"

The author said nothing for a moment; obviously debating whether he should tell her anything.

"_Akihiko?_" The woman said again, confused by the man's silence.

Usagi sighed. "_This is Misaki._" He said, glancing at fretful boy. "_He's Takahiro's younger brother, I'm currently supporting him._"

"_Really?_" The woman said; her eyes flickering before the student in utter amazement. "_You're supporting the **commoner**? Hmm… You've grown soft, Akihiko. The Akihiko I knew would have never resorted to something like that._"

The man scowled. "_Don't be ridiculous._" He said, obviously annoyed. "**_He's_**_ the only one._"

The woman laughed. "_You don't have to snap at me, you know!_" The woman whispered, positively delighted she managed to aggravate the Great Usami. "_I was just playing with you!_"

Usagi rolled his eyes. "_Whatever._"

Misaki _wished_ he could understand what they were saying! But no matter what, he knew the effort was impossible now. He sighed; he _really_ wanted to kick himself. How he _wished_ he paid more attention in English class! But he couldn't help not knowing! English was too hard! He didn't understand how people could master such a difficult language. So he always avoided it if he could manage it…and how he was regretting that now.

The woman laughed again. Yet after a moment, she tightened her grip around the man's firm neck.

"_Aaliyah._" The man warned, knowing full well what the woman was about to do. "_Stop it_."

She pouted playfully. "_I can't help it_." She breathed, leaning closer to that dazzling face. "_It's been such a **long** time…I missed you…_"

Before she even had a chance to do anything, the man had gently pushed her away.

The woman stared at him in surprise; she obviously wasn't used to being rejected.

Usagi sighed; clearly annoyed that he was placed in this predicament. "_Aaliyah._" He said, struggling to control the hard edge within his tone. "_You need to stop this foolishness._ _It's annoying._"

Although the boy couldn't understand them, it was clearly obvious within their—well, Usagi's—tone that they were arguing. And though Misaki had no idea what they were talking about, he had a feeling that they were talking about their relationship and…events from Usagi's past.

"_Oh, you don't mean that._" She said confidently, quickly recovering from the man's harsh rejection. "_You're just playing hard to get, like always. But don't worry—_" She purred, licking her lips. "—_you'll come back to me soon. You always did—_"

"_I'm in a relationship with the boy._" The man interrupted, thoroughly affronted with that smug attitude of hers. "_So I highly doubt I'll be coming back to you soon_."

At this comment, the author witnessed—with enormous satisfaction—the look of shock that crossed the woman's face. It was then when she turned her gaze towards the boy, utterly mystified.

Misaki blinked, confusion coursing right through him. Why was the woman looking at him? Up to now, he was merely a bystander to their ongoing conversation…nothing more. And yet, the more the woman looked at him, the more powerful his curiosity developed. Just _what _did the man tell her?

The way she was looking at him…it was like she was actually _seeing_ him for the first time. After a minute of endless staring, Misaki could have sworn he saw something flicker across her face. But before he could identify it, the woman had composed her features under that beautiful mask.

"_Oh?_" The woman said, a smile breaking across her face. "_So this is the lucky boy?_"

The man didn't say anything.

"_Oh, you're just so cute!_" The woman squealed, running up to the boy to give him a bear breaking hug. "_I see why Akihiko's so eager to keep you!_"

Misaki couldn't say anything—the woman was _literally_ suffocating him with her breasts. Just as the boy was about to protest, the woman let him go.

"_I'm sorry_." She said, her eyes flashing intently. "_I don't believe we've met._"

Misaki stared, unable to respond to the unknown language.

"_He can't understand you._" Usagi said; his tone somewhat gentle. "_He doesn't speak English._"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said in perfect Japanese, startling the boy slightly. "That was quite rude of me…you can understand me now, can't you?"

Slowly, Misaki nodded.

"Great!" She said enthusiastically. "The name's Aaliyah, by the way. Aaliyah Hamilton. It's very nice to meet you, Misaki."

"Y-Yes." Misaki stuttered, blushing fiercely. "It's v-very n-nice to m-meet you t-too."

Aaliyah smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. She turned her head until she caught the gaze—who was looking elsewhere at the moment—of handsome man. Slowly…she smirked, a plan developing within that calculating head of hers. She then turned her head back in order to face the young boy's confused gaze. She sighed.

"Akihiko is so perfect…" She whispered, so low that anyone but Misaki would have probably strained themselves to hear. "Anyone would be lucky to have him…"

Although her tone was perfectly light, Misaki knew there was a double meaning behind her words—and that scared him.

"He's so handsome." She droned on, caressing the boy's cheeks. "He could have anyone he wants! And yet…he chose _you_." She said with insulting astonishment. "_The commoner_."

Misaki wasn't sure what to say to that, so he said nothing.

"I guess miracles _do_ exist." She muttered dryly, her tone somewhat strained. Anger, perhaps? "I never would have believed it."

She seemed to be waiting for the boy to say something.

"Y-Yeah." He finally managed; anything to shut her up. "I guess they do."

She laughed without humor. "I'm glad you agree."

For a minute, the woman said nothing. Misaki wondered if she forgotten his presence but a moment later, she smiled at him again.

"Be sure to take care of him, will you?" She said; her expression unreadable. "Otherwise they'll be others who will not hesitate to steal him away from you."

Misaki blinked, unable to believe the words that escaped the woman's lips.

She smirked, as if delighted she's finally gotten the boy's attention. "Believe me, Misaki." She said harshly. "There are others who will feel…_cheated_ from your very relationship. I mean, how could someone so…_perfect_ end up with someone so normal and uninteresting such as yourself?" She asked faintly, eyeing the boy up and down, seemingly satisfied with his particular ordinariness. "It's utterly ridiculous."

Again, the boy said nothing. Her crudeness came as a complete shock to him.

She grinned. "Heed my warning, Misaki." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Watch your partner…otherwise there _will_ be someone who'll take him away from you—I can _promise_ you that."

Behind that smile, the warning was real.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**...I hate her. I F&%CKIN' HATE HER! :[ (And yet I created her. -_-)**

**Hehe...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was very...interesting to say at least. Well...for me that is! xD**

**Once again...please review! I'd like to hear your opinions!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**And yes, I KNOW for a fact that Ahikiko is 100% GAY! I KNOW THAT! I'm just going by the manga! (^_^) There was one volume where Akihiko admitted to Misaki that he DID indeed date women in the past. And if you want to read that for yourselves, it is Junjou Romantica, Volume Thirteen, Act 24. **

**And also, a reviewer kindly pointed out to me that Akihiko started dating women around high school and didn't date women anymore after he fell in love with Takahiro in his senior year. I apologize for the mistake everyone. (^o^) I hope you all will bear with me! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Argument

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. I'm sorry about long update. I was busy in college. There were so MUCH assignments! So much so that I literally thought I was gonna drown in my homework! But enough about my problems. xD Welcome to chapter six. Hope you like it! (^.^)**

**Again...italics. You guys should know what they mean now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The boy could not speak; he was still trying to process the words that just sprouted from the woman's lips.

She was going to _steal_ Usagi? Was that really what she just said?

_No._ He thought, trying to ignore the rising panic that was bubbling within him. _She can't be serious… She has to be joking. _

Although he _really_ wanted to think of this as a joke, the malicious glint within her eyes said otherwise.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat.

This woman…she was serious.

This feeling…he didn't know exactly what it was but—no, that wasn't right. He knew exactly what this was. He was just too shocked to actually believe it.

He was scared.

_Baka!_ He thought, trying to stuff down the negative feelings. _Stop panicking!_ _You know Usagi doesn't like women! You have nothing to worry about! _

Although he _really_ wanted to listen to that voice, the fear inside him prevented him from doing so. Misaki scowled, clearly annoyed with himself. Was he really letting this woman get to him?

Aaliyah smirked, almost as if she could sense the boy's discomfort. "Is something the matter?" She asked, that malicious twinkle never quite leaving her eyes.

Misaki had stiffened almost instantly. "N-No." He said a little too quickly—even by his standards. "Nothing's wrong."

Her grin only widened. "I see." She said, clearly amused by the situation. "It seems you're incapable of processing the truth too."

Misaki flushed in embarrassment. Why was she doing this to him?

"But then again," She mused, deep in thought. "I suppose that _could _be a good thing. You'd be too stupid to understand anything that happened—"

"_That_." Misaki uttered calmly. "Isn't up for you to decide."

"Oh?" Aaliyah asked; her tone fabricated with mock ignorance. "And what you makes you say that?"

"Because I don't see how that's any of your business." Misaki snapped.

The woman's expression did not falter; in fact she looked highly amused—as if Misaki were a mindless idiot muttering nonsense.

"Hmph." She said in that infuriating tone. "I guess I was wrong…it seems you _do_ have some spunk in you after all."

Anger fueled had the boy's veins. Just _who_ did this woman think she was? Insulting him like this? Just say he was about to retort something smart, the man had finally decided to graced them with his appearance.

"_Just **what **are you telling the boy?_" Usagi asked, not even bothering to hide the impatience within his voice.

Aaliyah laughed. "_Nothing, Akihiko_." She said flirtatiously, turning her gaze back towards the man's handsome face; ignoring the boy completely. "_We're just getting to know one another…I don't see anything wrong with that idea._"

The man raised an eyebrow skeptically. "_Since_ **_when_**_ were you interested other people besides yourself_?"

"_Since this **person** happened to become your main squeeze._" Aaliyah responded, the smile never faltering from her lips.

The author's eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed from that response.

Her grin widened "_Did I hit a nerve?_"

The man said nothing. He only glared in response.

Aaliyah giggled. "Really Akihiko_…_" She whispered, bringing her hand up to twirl her golden locks. "_You shouldn't glare __at __me like that. I'm merely curious. Besides…all that frowning just ruins that perfect face of y—_"

"_Enough._" Usagi snapped, seemingly trying to control the anger within his voice. "Misaki," He said in Japanese, "let's go."

Before the student could even had a chance to speak, the man had grabbed Misaki's wrists and dragged the both of them before the exit.

The woman smirked. "_Leaving so soon, Akihiko?_"

Once again…the man ignored her, utterly determined to make it towards the exit.

She sighed in exasperation. "_And **just**_ _when things were starting to get interesting!_" She stated, sighing yet again. "_But no matter…I suppose I **could** have my fun later on_—"

"_You will_ **_not_.**" Akihiko snapped, stopping his pace to glare at the woman. "_The last thing we need is someone like you to interfere— _"

Aaliyah laughed. "_Is that what you think of me?_" She asked, clearly amused. "_Ugh…You're so insensitive to me, Akihiko!_" She exclaimed, pouting quite cutely. "_But really…I don't believe you have anything to worry about. I'm not going to interfere…at least not **yet—**_"

"Come on, Misaki." Usagi said again, determined to get away from this woman. "Let's go back to our room."

The boy had no idea what was going on, but seeing how agitated his lover was made him agree almost instantly. Just as they were about an inch to the door, the woman decided to open her mouth once again.

"It was nice meeting you, Misaki…" The woman said; smirking as soon as the boy stopped his pace. "Talking to you was rather…_interesting_. I'm looking forward—" Although her tone revealed nothing of the sort. "to meeting you again."

The student didn't want to face her; he knew too well what emotions would be flickering across her face.

"Y-Yes." He replied, not daring to turn back. "It was nice meeting you too."

And before any more words could be uttered, the couple had left the swimming arena.

The woman sighed. _You're so mean to me, Akihiko!_ She thought, pouting slightly. _You could have **least** said **goodbye**! I swear you can be so rude sometimes! _

For next few seconds, she didn't say anything. She merely turned around and processed the landscape she was currently seeing. She sighed yet again when she saw nothing that interested her and merely went back to sit on her beach chair to resume her tanning.

_Akihiko. _She thought, slowly licking her lips. _You can't fool me._ _I know that's merely just an act you like to enforce on others... but no matter. _A malicious grin flickering across her face._ You'll come back to me soon…you **always **did. It's only a matter of time…_

She laughed yet again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** ...this seemed relatively short. :/ **

***Laughs* I apologize, everyone. I just have a lot on my plate right now. Believe me...taking six (COLLEGE) classes is not easy! I just didn't have the time! I was planning on prolonging this story even further but I received some heartfelt PM's on continuing this story from other members. And like the big ol' softie I am (lol) I went ahead and dedicated this chapter to them. Thanks guys. I appreciate the love. I promise the next chapter will be longer. :) Just give me some time. **

**Anyways...please review! Your lovely comments are my GOLD! ^^ **

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**

**(To the reviewer Nonyo Business: since I cannot contact you by PM, I'm forced to do so this way. Before I say anything, I understand everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I respect that. But I must admit, there IS a certain line between appropiate/inappropiate comments. Based of what you said, you find the characters OOC. Well Nonyo Business, throughout the chapters I have continuously WARNED readers that there WAS going to be OOC/AU within this story. I have posted this in nearly all my chapters, including the TITLE. I'm not mad with your comment. I understand you were just expressing your thoughts on my work and that's fine. But can you please _READ_ the warnings next time? I don't have them there for my health, you know. Thanks.)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Reason

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. Welcome to chapter seven! Gosh! It seems this chapter came quicker than I thought! xD I really thought I was gonna take forever uploading it because I have a crap-load of assignments to do! Oh well! I hope you like it regardless. **

**WARNINGS: Some OOC and things that DID NOT happen within the original manga will be here. Remember guys, this is FanFiction. I do have the right to write what I want to write about—as long as I warn you. Which I have. So don't be surprised. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The walk to their hotel room was a long and awkward one. As soon as they went out of the woman's reach, Usagi had shortened his pace to match with his lovers'. But that gesture didn't amount to anything. They walked in complete silence.

The man did not look at Misaki, he was much too preoccupied with his own thoughts—and that honestly scared the boy. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so much so that the curiosity was driving him crazy: Why was Usagi ignoring him? Why did their situation turn out like this? And most importantly of all, exactly who _was_ this Aaliyah? Although he knew she was his lovers' friend in the past, that didn't explain her behavior towards Usagi. A friend shouldn't act like that. At least…that was what Misaki had thought. A friend should be…well, a _friend!_ She was **_way_** too flirtatious towards the man, almost as though they were never truly friends in the first place.

The boy's heart had nearly stopped.

_ Wait…were they actually **ever** friends? _Misaki thought as an unfamiliar sensation traveled through him. _I mean…no normal friend would have kissed someone **that** passionately…there_ _has to be a reason. An explanation…something! _

He searched and searched for the answer until it was practically slapping him in the face.

_ Did…Did they used to date? _

Although Misaki didn't want to believe this, his mind couldn't help but process this new information.

_Dating…_He thought. _It all makes perfect sense now._

_But Misaki!_ Another part of him argued. _That's ridiculous! You know Usagi doesn't like women! There has to be another reason! You just need to think of it!_

He sighed, wishing that was the case. Although he didn't like the matter of things, he knew that answer was the truth. Besides, it shouldn't come off as a complete surprise. He knew the man had dated women in the past. He should know—the man had admitted it himself. But the thing that surprised him most about it was that he—and probably Usagi—had never actually thought he would get the chance to _meet_ these women. His brain was still spiraling from atomic shock.

It wasn't long before they reached their hotel room. Akihiko had then opened the bedroom door for his lover, and Misaki went in without any complaint. Although it was a relief to finally be inside, Usagi's attitude wasn't exactly helping matters. He was still as silent as ever, never seeming to actually look at the boy—and that scared him.

Something was very wrong, maybe more wrong than he realized.

_Calm down._ He thought, desperately trying to control the emotions that wanted to get the better of him. _No need to get all panicky—I'm sure Usagi has a reasonable excuse for this behavior…_ Yet no matter what he said, the silence between them was growing more and more intense as each second passed by.

The silence was making the boy insane.

"Say something!" The boy begged, detesting that overwhelming silence that rung between them.

Usagi sighed. "Just what do you expect me to say?" He asked in a detached voice.

"I don't know!" Misaki exclaimed, bowing his head slightly. "Anything! Like…like…you'll forgive me."

Surprise had flickered upon the man's face. "Forgive you? For _what_?"

"If I hadn't of told you to come to the pool with me today, none of this would have happened."

Usagi scowled. "Misaki, you merely wanted a change of scenery—that hardly deserves the death penalty."

"But it's still my fault." Misaki uttered weakly, his gaze still meeting the floor. "I shouldn't have—"

"Misaki, would you please stop it?" Usagi said; his voice fused with annoyance. "You couldn't have known something like this would happen. It was beyond your control. Now stop trying to take the blame. It will only make me feel more disgusted with myself."

His answer had confused the boy. Just what was Usagi talking about? He had no reason to feel disgusted—it was entirely his fault! Just as he was going to tell the man, the answer suddenly came to him.

He was talking about his relationship with that horrid woman.

The boy was shocked. The author rarely spoke about elements within his past. It was utterly mortifying just to hear him speak about it. He continued thinking these thoughts until an idea had formed within his mind.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki said, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Just…who exactly is that woman?"

The man said nothing.

"Usagi—"

"I already told you this." Akihiko stated quite crudely. "She was a friend from college."

Although Misaki was expecting this type of response, his lovers' crudeness still came as a complete shock to him. He wasn't use to the man acting so coldly towards him.

"I already know that." Misaki whispered, fidgeting slightly. "What I meant to say was…what exactly _was_ she to you?"

Again, the author said nothing.

"I mean, she must have been important in the past…" Misaki trailed on, scratching the back of his head. "After all, you wouldn't have let _any_ friend welcomed you in such a way."

Silence.

"It was obvious the way she clung to you." Misaki continued, still fidgeting. "The two of you guys couldn't have been fr—"

The words had vanished almost instantly the moment Usagi had turned toward him with a hostile glare.

Misaki gulped. "U...Usagi—"

"Is that really what you assume?" He stated coldly. "Do you not try to understand the situation first?"

Misaki cringed at the sudden aloofness. "That's not what I meant." Misaki whispered, averting his gaze to the floor. "I was just asking whether Aaliyah was someone other than your—"

"That does not concern you." Usagi interrupted, his face heavily disapproving. "Mind your own business."

A flash of hurt trailed within the boy's eyes. Why was his lover acting like this? All he wanted was the truth. So _why_ was Akihiko so keen to keep him in the dark? He deserved to know, didn't he? After all, he was pretty sure it wasn't _that_ bad! He wanted to know was if his theories (which he was pretty sure they were) were correct. It wasn't enough to assume, he'd rather the actual confirmation from the man himself

"I'm not trying to barge into your business." Misaki said, a little annoyed at the response he received. "I'm merely asking these questions because that woman seemed to—"

"We're not having this discussion." The author said, glaring at his lover.

Misaki's teeth clamped together.

"I say we are!" Misaki snapped, finding the courage to glare right back into those cold irises.

The author's eyes narrowed. "No—we're not." He said flatly.

Anger burst through the boy's veins. "Why are you acting like this?!" Misaki yelled, clamping his fists tightly. "I don't understand you, Usagi-san! I only wanted to help—"

"I don't need it." The man stated. "Stop placing yourself in situations that does not concern you—it's bothersome."

"But—"

"Misaki." Usagi said; his face hard. "_No._"

The boy didn't say anything after that. He merely averted his eyes away, desperately trying to stuff the cold rejection that consumed him. Although he tried his best to reach out, the man had coldly pushed him aside, throwing his kindness away as if it were a piece of unwanted garbage. The anger he felt was long gone—in fact, all that was left was the cold, empty feeling that radiated inside him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to leave the room. These feelings that were attacking him…they were too much. He wanted to be somewhere—_anywhere_—but here.

The man sighed. He then walked over to the boy and placed his hand under the boy's chin, pulling his face up until the student had no choice but to look at him.

"What now?" He said impatiently.

Misaki averted his gaze. "Nothing." He mumbled.

Akihiko scrutinized the boy's face while Misaki—unsuccessfully—tried to twist away from his gaze. The author's brow furrowed for a moment until his expression became horrified.

"Did I…hurt your feelings?" He asked, the shock clearly written on his face.

"No." Misaki lied; his voice cracking.

And before Misaki could even register what happened, he was suddenly in the man's arms.

"Misaki…" He murmured, kissing every inch of that tear-stained face. "I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to hurt you—I was mad." He explained. "I was irritated at the entire situation that had happened. But that still doesn't give me the right to take my frustrations out on you…I'm so sorry, love."

"Are you?" Misaki whispered; his voice full of doubt.

"Of course I am…" The author nodded, hugging the boy tighter. "You have no idea…"

"Then why didn't you answer my questions?" Misaki asked, his voice shaking slightly. "I only wanted to know because I thought I could understand the situation a bit more…I wasn't trying to intrude or anything." He mumbled.

The man's eyes glowed with warmth. His lover was only looking out for him. And he repaid the student by pushing his concerns away. He couldn't escape the bit of guilt that consumed him.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, looking up at his lover, utterly confused by the man's sudden silence.

The man sighed. "Again, I apologize Misaki." He whispered, caressing his lovers' cheeks. "I did not intend to be so cold to you. It's just…there are things I've done in my past that would rather make you uncomfortable to hear. I'm quite ashamed of some of the things myself. " Usagi admitted.

Misaki's eyes widened. So that was it. The author was just uncomfortable. He didn't hate him for "intruding" in his life, he was just embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Misaki." The man said sincerely. "I was not trying to shun you. I'm just not comfortable revealing the contents of my past. It's not something I take pride in."

"Oh." Misaki said; hiding his face back within that powerful chest. "Well, that explains things."

The author chuckled.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

The boy blushed. "I know you're uncomfortable talking about your past, but…can I at least ask one question?"

Akihiko sighed. "Go ahead."

"That woman…" Misaki paused, his heart hammering wildly. "Did…did you—"

"Yea." The man admitted, seeing how there was no way to avoid this answer. "We were more than friends."

Misaki heart's deflated. "Oh." He said; the sadness itched within his voice.

Even though he prepared himself for the truth, he had to admit that it indeed bothered him that his lover had dated others before him. He constantly had to remind himself that it was all in the past, that there was nothing he could do about it now.

Silence.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" "Usagi asked after a minute of silence.

The boy shook his head. "No." He muttered. "I'm not mad. Besides…it was all in the past."

Akihiko grinned, "I'm glad you see it that way."

"Y-Yeah." Misaki flushed, averting his gaze downward.

"But there's something you should know, Misaki." The man said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"W-What?" The boy stuttered, still unable to meet the man's gaze.

"Even though I dated others…" He paused, leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear. "They nowhere _neared_ satisfied me as much as you did."

"B-Baka!" Misaki yelled, blushing fiercely. "Just what the _hell_ are you saying?!"

The author smirked. "What?" He mused, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile. "Are you embarrassed, Misaki?"

"Why would you ask something like that?!" Misaki snapped. "Of course I'm embarrassed—_anyone_ would be if they heard a statement like that!"

Akihiko chuckled yet again. "Really, Misaki." He whispered, kissing the boy's forehead. "You're just too cute."

Just as the student was about to retort another comment, Akihiko's lips had suddenly collided with his. Misaki's eyes snapped open in shock—only to see his lover boldly looking at him, his eyes radiating in mischief. Blushing, the boy tried to escape, but the man's solid figure was way too much for his small body.

Eventually, Misaki had managed to break away.

"_Usagi-san!_" He breathed, gasping heavily. "_S…Stop!_"

Even then, the kisses did not stop. The man continued his reign down to the boy's throat and shoulders until he reached the smooth, vividly pink nipples of his beloved. Misaki flushed when he felt his lovers' fingers twisting his one of his small nubs. A moan escaped his lips when as soon as he felt that hot tongue gliding down the center of his nipple.

"_Usagi…_" Misaki mumbled weakly, desperately trying to push the man away. "_Please sto_—"

Before Misaki could finish his sentence, Akihiko had suddenly grabbed both of Misaki's wrists and pinned him down on the soft, comforting sheets below. The boy gasped at the sudden impact and started wiggling around furiously to escape his lovers' clutches. Yet he knew his struggles were futile.

Usagi had him right where he wanted him.

"Get off me, you pervert!" The boy snapped, writhing around some more. "I'm not in the mood for this right now! Stop it—"

"_Misaki…_" The man purred, leaning forward to meet his lovers' gaze. "_Don't you remember **why** we wanted to meet up here?_"

The boy's rampaging stopped. "I…" He uttered, his heart beating rapidly. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." He lied as he turned his face away.

The man smirked. "_Really_?" He asked, his eyes dancing with mischief. "_You honestly don't remember?_"

"N-No!" Misaki lied, turning his head to hide his flush. "I don't! Now can we please stop—"

Akihiko pulled the young man into another intoxicating kiss. Misaki moaned softly, tightening his fists in the covers. These kisses…Usagi-san's kisses…he wasn't sure what it was, but there something about them that always made the blood sore through his veins…making him feel positively radiant.

"_Then I'll make you remember._" The man promised, biting a rather sensitive part of his lovers' neck—loving the unblemished cries that escaped his lovers' body.

Akihiko smirked, amused with his tactics. He then slid his hand down to the boy's stomach until his hand was inside the boy's swimming trunks. He massaged the erection gently, loving the way his lover moaned as his sensitive member was attacked.

"_Ahhh!_" Misaki cried, his breath becoming heavy as that cold hand continued to stimulate his member. "_Usagi-san!_ _St-Stop it! I—Ahhhhhh!_"

Akihiko chuckled. His lover looked so cute writhing under him like this. It made him positively delectable. His eyes glowered maliciously as he witnessed Misaki holding back the cries as he fondled his member lovingly.

"_Do you like that, Misaki?_" He whispered, jerking the erection a bit harder. "_Is it good?_"

Misaki did nothing but whimper, utterly helpless against the man's touch. He desperately wanted to tell the man to stop but he knew full well that if he even said a _word_, nothing but screams would leave his body.

Usagi smirked. The man _loved _it when Misaki denied what he really wanted…it made him look forward into reducing his lovers' pride into the verge of nothing.

"_You look delicious, Misaki_." Akihiko rasped, feeling his own bulge rising as his lover continued to scream.

"_Mmph!_" Misaki cried out, unable to resist those long fingers pumping him perfectly. "_Usagi-san!_ _Pleaaase!_ _A…Ahhhh!_"

Akihiko smirked. This was going to be fun…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**See? I TOLD you guys this chapter was gonna be longer! :D Lol. **

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Personally, I thought this was a really strange chapter. I was really uncomfortable writing it. I'm not used to my couple fighting. But after that woman appeared, I felt like it HAD to be done. **

**Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up but hopefully it will be soon! :)**

**Once again, feel free to leave your comments in the review box below! Looking forward to it. **

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Relief

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here! (^.^) First of all, I would like to apologize for the extremely long update. College has not been kind to me. There was SO MUCH WORK! So much that I thought I was gonna cry. So I've been really tied up so far. But now that it's spring break...I'm FREE! How awesome is that?! xD Anyway, welcome to chapter eight, everyone. (Wow, we're here already?!) **

**Italics, people! In this chapter, it means they're aroused. ;p **

**WARNINGS: Just...some _content_ if you know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows* Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**And please...enjoy. ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_U-Usagi-san!_" Misaki moaned, clutching the sheets tightly. "_S-Stop it! I…I can't—Ahhhhhh!_"

The man chuckled. "_What?_" He mused, his eyes dancing in delight. "_Cumming already?_"

"_Sh…Shut-up!_" Misaki snapped, gasping heavily. "_T-This is your fault!_ _I already t-told you I didn't w-want this!_"

Akihiko smirked. "_Really?_" He mused, stripping the remaining clothes off his lovers' body. "_Then why is it…_" Stroking the boy's body—relishing the shivers that trailed beneath him. "_…your body's responding to me like this?_"

"_That…_" Misaki gasped, fighting the urge not to scream. "_That's because—_"

Usagi chuckled. "_You amuse me, Misaki…_"

"_Stop…Stop saying things like th—Nyaaaa!_"

The author's eyes glowered. "_Your moans are so cute, Misaki..._"

Misaki said nothing; he merely turned his head away in embarrassment.

"_Misaki…_" Akihiko taunted, clicking his tongue mockingly. "_Don't do **that**_…_there's no need to hide that face of yours._"

Although he told his lover this, he may as well have been talking to a brick wall. The boy refused to listen; fixing his gaze upon everything except the man on top of him.

Akihiko's eyes glimmered dangerously. "_Misaki_…" He whispered; the sexual rant still evident within his tone. "_Look at me._"

"_N…No!_" Misaki gasped, his body quivering against the unadulterated pleasure. "_I c-c-can't!_"

"_And why not?_" Usagi rasped, his eyes traveling across that flustered face. "_There's no need to be embarrassed._" He said, planting kisses against that youthful neck. "_After all, it feels good right?_"

Again Misaki said nothing, he merely moaned in response.

Usagi snickered.

"_B-Be q-quiet!_" Misaki cried, desperately trying to contain the heaving moans at bay. "_S-Stop t-teasing m-me—ahhh!_"

The man chortled. "_That's not something I can promise so easily_." He breathed, his lips still traveling across that unblemished skin. "_You're too enticing for your own good._"

Although the boy wanted to retaliate, his efforts were cut short as the pleasure continued to course throughout his body. He moaned in defeat. _Baka Usagi!_ He thought, squirming helplessly within the covers. _This just isn't fair!_ _Why am I **always**_ _caught in these situations?! _He fumed, moaning uncontrollably. _What_ _did I do deserve this? What did I—_"_nghhhhhhh!_"

"_There's no need to look so irritable._" Usagi susurrated; licking his lips deliciously. "_Just **relax**…" _He coaxed, sliding his hand down until his fingers reached the boy's entrance—loving the gasp that escaped his lovers' throat_. _"_Focus on nothing but the **pleasure**…_"

"_N-No!_" Misaki cried, desperately trying to fight the sensations overwhelming him. "_S-Stop…_"

The author did not listen. He continued attacking the boy's entrance as if he were trying to locate a particular spot…

"_Usagi-san!_" The boy squealed, his voice getting higher as the man continued to pump him. "_No more! I can't…Please!_"

Again, the boy's "protests" were in vain. The man continued to wiggle his fingers through that heated entrance, searching and searching until—

"_AHHHH!_" Misaki screamed, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks. "_NOOOO!_"

A devilish grin made its way across that handsome face. "_Found it._"

For the next few minutes, nothing more was heard other than the heated moans spilling from Misaki's throat as the man continued to play with his prostate.

"_Ohhh…_" Misaki moaned; the heat coursing through his veins like poison. "_Usagi-san…ahhh! **Haaah**…_"

Akihiko's face gleamed triumphantly as his lovers' moans intensified. The boy looked so scrumptious when he was writhing under him like this…it made the thought of claiming him a lot more enjoyable. Although they had sex numerous times, Akihiko knew he could _never_ tire of this contact—the expressions his lover made were positively adorable. Just witnessing that angelic face scrunched with pleasure as he reached his orgasmic high…it was simply too good to pass up.

"_Ngh!_" Misaki cried, desperately biting back the screams that wanted to escape. "_Mmgh!_"

The author smirked. "_What is it, Misaki?_" He teased, shoving his fingers deep within that heated entrance—relishing the whine that sprung beneath him. "_Already had enough?_"

Misaki did nothing but whimper, utterly intoxicated by the sheer pleasure.

"_Really, Misaki…_" Akihiko mused. "_You're something else—I've barely touched you_ _and you're already on the verge of release…I never knew you could be so sensitive._"

"_That's b-because you k-keep touching m-me!_" Misaki moaned, gasping heavily as his lover continued to stimulate his insides.

"_Oh?_" The man uttered, his eyes glimmering in a mocking manner. "_What are you trying to say? You don't like me touching you?_"

"_Of course not!_" The boy snapped; using everything he had not to succumb to those heavenly fingertips breaching through his legs. "_Now would you please stop?! It's annoy—aahhhhhh!_"

Usagi snickered. "_Liar._"

"_I'm…I'm not lying!_" Misaki gasped; his eyes watering in the pleasure as the man fastened his pace. "_I'm…I'm telling the tr…tru—ahhhhhhh! Nyaaaaaaa!"_

The author's lips curled into an alluring smile. "_I don't know, Misaki..._" Pausing to gaze down at his adorable uke. "_You **seem **to like it when I touch you…_"

"_I d-don't!_" The boy insisted, his resistance starting to dwindle as his lover continued to finger bang him into the next century. "_Q-Quit it…please…Haaaah…_"

"_Why **should **I?_" Akihiko purred, leaning down once more to give a long lick to the exposed, youthful neck before him. "_Although you say this, your body's telling me a different story. Just look how hard you getting— _" Stroking the boy's member with his other hand; earning a heated moan in response. "—_and you're telling me to **stop**?_" The man chuckled. "_You amaze me, Misaki._"

The boy's cheeks flared in embarrassment when he realized the truth of those words. _Baka!_ He thought, moaning profoundly. _Why would you say something like that?! Insensitive jerk! _"_Hmph._" Akihiko mused, smiling darkly as the boy bit his lip hard. "_It seems I was right after all._"

"_As…as if!_" Misaki persisted, desperately trying to push the man off him; his body shivering terribly against those divine hands. "_You're…You're n-not…nghhh…_"

The author merely chortled as he continued gratifying the young man's body.

"_N…No!_" Misaki whined, his body growing faint from the pleasure coursing through it. "_Don't …Don't touch them at the same time! I…__aahhhhhh!_"

The man ignored him, mercilessly feeding pleasure throughout his lovers' body. He smirked. The boy was such a liar; voicing utter nonsense even though his body was clearly stating otherwise. But no matter, he would have his way…

"_Usagi…_" Misaki breathed; his body convulsing as his prostate was continuously penetrated. "_N…nnnnnnnnnnnn…_"

Akihiko felt the beast within him roar as he witnessed that tear-stained expression that decorated the cute face below him. He licked his lips deliciously; the boy looked so helpless and weak…He groaned as a new wave of arousal hit him tenfold. This boy…he had no idea what he did to the man when eyeing him like that. Unable to help himself, Akihiko darted his tongue back over the boy's smooth skin; utterly mesmerized by that intoxicating flesh.

"_H…Hentai!_" Misaki gasped, his breath hitching up to cover the moan that wanted to escape. "_Get OFF me!_"

Yet the only response he received was the sound of the rich, captivating chuckle against his skin.

"_Don't be so mean._" Usagi teased, his hot breath sending shivers down the boy's spine. "_The fun hasn't even **started **__yet_."

Misaki's heart accelerated. "_B-Baka!_" He stuttered, doing everything he could not to stare into those mesmerizing irises. "_Quit saying weird things like that!_"

"_Why?_" The author slurred; bringing his hands back toward his lovers' titillating nipples to squeeze them gently. "_You know you like it—don't even bother to lie._"

Nothing more could be heard other than the wanton-ish cries escaping Misaki's throat.

Akihiko groaned as his self-restraint finally broke. His member was throbbing so wildly that he could literally feel pre-cum pooling through his trunks. This tease…he couldn't take it anymore! He needed the boy like _now_. Instantly, he placed his hands on the waistband of his swimming trunks and shoved them down quickly. He then pulled the boy's hips towards him as he positioned his throbbing cock over the boy's heated entrance. His eyes flashed maliciously as he witnessed the fear—mixed with a flash of desire—flickering across his lovers' eyes. Akihiko chuckled darkly. His prey was completely vulnerable…couldn't escape this fate to save his life...he was completely at the man's mercy. And Usagi had to admit that was **_highly_** satisfying. He licked his lips one more time before impaling the boy in one go.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Misaki cried, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Akihiko groaned heavenly, utterly amazed by their situation. No matter how many times they did it, the boy always managed to suck him up like a vacuum. Akihiko couldn't help but shudder at that same feeling of smother-ness that engulf his length each time. That tight, wet feeling he experienced was out of this world. Although he wanted sex _now_, he decided he could wait a couple more minutes for his lover to adjust to his size; after all, he cared about Misaki's well-being more than anything. When his lovers' entrance was less tense, the author finally decided to move and began ramming his balls inside the boy.

"_Hnngh!_" Misaki shouted, arching his back off the bed as that amazing feeling continued to course between his legs. "_Aaaaahhhhhhh!_"

Akihiko gritted his teeth, his mind momentarily blank from overwhelming tightness. He slowly increased his speed, sliding in and out of those heated walls. Misaki moaned deeply as the man continued to abuse his prostate, crippling his body against the merciless force that continued hammering him for all he was worth. Misaki screamed. Each thrust was annihilating his sense of rationality, causing him to remember nothing but that excruciating pleasure coursing through him.

"_Ohhhhhhh…_" Misaki moaned, his words slurring as the member inside him continued to breach his senses. "_Usagi-san!_"

As the author's movements became deeper, the boy could no longer process the concepts of speculation against reality…the pleasure within him was amplifying into an entire different level, making him drunk against the mere sensations.

"_Hyaaaaaaaa_!" Misaki exclaimed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the man continued to plow his prostate. "_Haaah…ahhhhhh!_ _Oh God!_"

The man smirked, enjoying the sight of that flustered face looming below him. He let out a growl when he saw tears of pleasure overflowing from the boy's cheeks, utterly satisfied that he was the one causing it. Holding onto those hips in a bruising grip, Usagi began pounding the hole harder than ever; loving the way Misaki continued to scream his name.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!_" Misaki screamed; his voice amplifying through the bedroom walls. "_Usagi-san!_ _Mnghh…AHHHHHH!_"

Akihiko groaned loudly as that pleasurable heat continued to stimulate his member, driving him to the depths of ecstasy. Unable to stop the lustful thoughts from claiming him, he leaned down and placed his hot mouth against Misaki's neck, sucking on the skin harshly. The boy released another shameless cry as his entire being was absorbed by the rapturous pressure the man was giving him.

"_Misaki…_" Akihiko whispered; grunting loudly as the boy's inner muscles squeezed his length.

"_Aaaaaaaah!_" The boy whined, his moans hitching higher and higher as the author mercilessly pounded that sweet spot. "_Ohhhhhh!_" The boy screamed, his muscles contracting violently as the mere friction alone was making him lose his mind. "_Usagi-san…I…**oh**…_" Misaki moaned.

The man thrust as fast as he could, determined to make his uke scream.

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki begged, wrapping his arms around that firm neck. "_Please…ahhhhhhhhh!_ _St…Stop thrusting!_"

But the man did not stop; in fact, he increased his pace all the more…causing the boy to scream in absolute ecstasy as his insides were mercilessly drilled.

"_Pl…Pleeeeaaaaaase!_" The student choked out, his breath threatening to leave him. "_Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!_"

Akihiko let out a throaty chuckle. "_There's no need to lie, Misaki._" He purred, his eyes eagerly drinking up that delicious body underneath him. "_I'm sure that's not what we both want…_"

Misaki whined, ultimately accepting defeat. These sensations…they were too much! The mere friction between them was so hot that Misaki felt as though he were melting. Usagi was so deep…over stimulating his entrance until it'd remember nothing but the man's touch. The tempo of their movements were mind-blowing, especially since Usagi thrusting in so deep, hitting his prostate with unimaginable force.

"_U-Usagi…_" Misaki mewled, so intoxicated under the pleasure that he could barely warn the man about his upcoming climax. "_I_…_Ah…Ahhhhh…_"

The man's eyes flashed evilly as he decoded his lovers' plea for a release. Very slowly, he placed those legs above his shoulders and simply...gave into what the boy really wanted. A sadistic grin drawled upon that handsome face as soon as he heard that high-pitched scream echoing across the bedroom walls. He chuckled. His lover was so cute…

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_" Misaki screamed, his gasps getting more and more as the man sent him to his orgasmic high. "_U…Usagi-san!_"

Akihiko groaned, furrowing his eyebrows as the tightness continued to suck more of him in.

"_Oh…Ohhhh...AHHHHHH!_" Misaki screamed, as that last thrust sent pearls of white flashing into the air.

"_Misaki!_" Akihiko grunted as he emptied himself into the boy.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I hope you guys enjoyed that! **

** Personally, I feel this wasn't my best smut so if it lagged a little bit then I sincerely apologize. I practically wrote it around three in the morning! xD**

**The next chapter will continue with the ongoing drama. I just wrote this chapter to satisfy some readers. ;) So I promise I'll work harder next time! **

**Looking forward to your reviews! I enjoy reading them very much. :)**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

**Hello everyone! Whitney, here. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG wait. I really didn't intend to prolong this story for THAT long. But school was in session and whenever's school's around...I always tend to neglect everything else and focus on my studies. :/ Sorry about that. But now that it's summertime, I finally possess the time to focus on this tale and (hopefully) will update more often!**

**And I also like to give a shoutout to my pal SuzukiChiyeko for helping me conjure this idea! It was thanks to her why I was able to start writing again! Thank you! :D Greatly appreciate the fact that you got my tires rolling! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Misaki stayed very still as he woke up the very next morning; desperately trying to fool the man into thinking he was still asleep. He was lying across the man's chest, completely distressed out of his mind as he tried to keep his breathing even. Although they had sex numerous times already, it was still embarrassing for Misaki to actually process the intense outcomes of their passionate nights together.

Carefully—in hopes of escaping—he peeked through his eyelashes to just to see if his lover was asleep.

But unfortunately…that was not the case.

The man was staring up at the extravagant ceiling, his arms behind his head. Yet as soon as the boy had pulled himself on his elbow so he could witness his lovers' face, a mischievous smile had suddenly sprung on the man's features. Misaki stilled almost instantly.

"Good morning, Misaki." The man breathed; his eyes glinting insidiously. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"B-Baka!" Misaki shouted, flushing hotly. "Don't start this shit in the morning, you pervert!"

"And just what exactly am I starting?" The man asked; his eyes soaked with amusement. "You need to be more specific, Misaki."

"There's no need!" The boy cried, the redness still flaring within his cheeks. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

Akihiko snickered.

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped, lightly slapping the muscular chest underneath him. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Yet Misaki may as well have been talking to a brick wall for all the attention he was getting.

"Stop it!" Misaki cried, hitting the man's chest a little harder now. "Stop laughing!"

Still…the man did not listen; his laughs continued to echo throughout the entire room.

"That's it!" Misaki fumed as he grabbed a pillow to shove within the man's face. "I'm outta here!"

But before he managed to slide off the bed completely, the man had grabbed his arm.

"Misaki…" Akihiko uttered playfully as he reeled the boy back in his arms. "Come on…Don't leave. I was merely playing with you... "

"Then you should have thought of that before you started acting like an insensitive jerk!" The boy snapped as he struggled to break out of Usagi's arms.

Akihiko chuckled. "Really, Misaki…"

"I'm serious!" Misaki yelled, desperately trying to release himself from his lovers' strong grip. "Let…me…GO!"

The man sighed. Although he loved the boy's feistiness, he had to admit that it was rather annoying at the moment. So in order to calm the boy down, he momentarily let him go—and nothing but shock implanted the boy's features.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki uttered, rather confused because he wasn't expecting his lover to give in so easily. "Wha—?"

Yet as soon as he caught sight of that beautiful face, he desperately tried to remember how to breathe. The face glancing down at him through his long black lashes, those amethyst eyes of his scorching.

"_Misaki…_" The man breathed; that velvet voice of his sending shivers of pleasure down the boy's spine. "_Please…don't leave…_"

Misaki just stared, unable to speak as those eyes continued to penetrate his chain of thought. He finally had to look away before he was able to speak.

"B…Baka!" Misaki stuttered, shaking slightly. "Don't **_do_** that!"

Akihiko blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

Silence.

"Misaki?"

"Don't…dazzle me like that!" Misaki whispered, keeping his eyes down as a tinged of pink touched his cheeks.. "It's embarrassing!"

For a moment, nothing but silence emitted the hotel room until it was cut short by a sudden burst of laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" Misaki shouted, greatly embarrassed by his lovers' reaction.

"S-Sorry," The man breathed. "I couldn't help myself…you're just too cute, Misaki."

"I am not cute!" Misaki yelled, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "I am a grown ass man! Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, Misaki." Usagi said, the grin still plastered across his face as he held his beloved tightly. "You're not cute, then."

"And don't you forget it!" Misaki stated, satisfied the man was taking him seriously.

"You are utterly adorable." Usagi interrupted, rubbing his face against his lovers' affectionately.

"BAKA!" The boy yelled, clearly outraged. "That literally means the same thing!"

"I don't care." The man breathed as he kissed that delicate cheek. "It's the truth: you are most adorable man I have ever met."

"Ugh!" Misaki fumed, his cheeks glowing a frostly pink. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Usagi mused. "You know you like it—"

"I'm _outta_ here!" Misaki growled, desperately trying to break free from his lovers' clutches. "I've had enough of your advances!"

Usagi smirked. "Well, aren't you the drama queen?"

"Shut up!" The boy yelled. "Don't call me that!"

"And why not?" Akihiko breathed, stroking that naked body against him. "I think it suits you quite well…"

"H-Hey!" Misaki gasped, his body shivering greatly as those cold fingers continued to stimulate him. "S…Stop touching m-me!"

A soft chuckle erupted from the man as he continued to stimulate his lovers' body. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Misaki."

"_W…Why_?" Misaki whined, his body turning to mush from the simple caress Usagi was giving it.

"_Because I'm not finished with you, yet_." The man said gruffly, placing his lips against that flushed neck. "_I have so much more things that I want to do to you…_"

The boy's heartbeat accelerated. "Shut-up!" Misaki cried. "Don't say those dirty things! I don't wanna hear—"

"_Yes, you do_." The man said confidently, continuing his reign throughout his lovers' body. "_There's no need to lie_."

"Baka!" Misaki yelled. "As if I'd lie about something like that! Now get OFF me, you stupid pervert!"

A seductive chuckle evaporated from the handsome man's lips. "_You're so feisty, Misaki…I love that…_"

"N-No!" Misaki exclaimed, squirming feebly within his lovers' arms. "S-Stop it…I can't—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, his body was suddenly pushed upon the bed with the horny author on top of him.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted, struggling furiously. "Pl-Please…stop it! I don't feel like doing this right now! I…I need to shower—"

"_Is that the best excuse you can come up with?_" Akihiko mused, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "_Honestly…what goes on in that head of yours when you conjure up_ _these lies?_"

Misaki blushed."I'm…I'm not lying!" He cried, turning his head in embarrassment. "I…I really n-need to take a shower—"

"_Are you really in such a hurry to shower?_" The author asked huskily; placing his hands to stroke the boy's skin.

"Y-Yes!" Misaki yelped, desperately trying not to succumb to the author's intoxicating caress. "I…I n-need to g-go! Please g-get off m-me—"

"_Why?_" Akihiko grunted as he leaned towards Misaki's ear. "_I'm not finished with you yet_—" He stated as he bit the boy's ear—loving the whine that followed suit—roughly. "…_I still need my daily dose of Misaki_…"

"P...Pervert!" Misaki mewled, clutching the bedroom sheets desperately. "You dirty, nasty, insensitive old man!"

Akihiko chuckled. "_Insult me as much as you like, Misaki…_"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki squeaked, getting more and more panicked as every second passed by. "N-No! Stop!"

The author smirked. "_There's no need to lie, Misaki_."

And before Misaki could utter another word, the man's lips were suddenly on his—and the boy's will broke almost instantly. No matter how many times the boy fought, he knew he could never resist the temptation Usagi had placed between them. The kisses they shared were always fueled with the utmost passion. Misaki could never get enough.

"_U…Usagi!_" Misaki gasped, moaning sweetly as those cold hands continued to roam his delicate frame. "_You…Haaah!_"

Akihiko snickered. His lover was so cute. To spice the efforts even more, he slide his hands down to the boy's sides and squeezed hard—and got a reaction he never expected. As soon as he squeezed the boy's hips, Misaki had released a shameless shriek that turned into a set of hysterical giggles.

"S-Stop it!" Misaki screamed, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. "That t-tickles, Usagi-san!"

As soon as he said that, he regretted it almost instantly. All he saw when meeting his lovers' gaze was the evil smile that was plastered upon the author's face.

"_You're ticklish?_" Usagi asked; his tone beseechingly amused. "_My, my…**that's** an interesting little secret…_"

Panic burst through Misaki's veins as soon as he recognized that seductive purr within the author's voice. "U…Usagi-san!" The boy warned, not liking that malicious glint in his lovers' eyes as he edged closer. "D…Don't do this! Stop it! Stop—!"

Too late. Akihiko's hands suddenly reached for the boy's sides and began to tickle him mercilessly.

Misaki threw back his head and unleashed a howl of laughter; squirming desperately as he tried to break free of the man's grip.

"Nooooo!" Misaki managed to gasp, desperately trying to push the author's hands away. "I…I can't! Sto—eeeeeeeeeeek!"

Akihiko smiled. His lover was making the most weirdest—yet cutest sounds—he'd ever heard. He couldn't help but release a chuckle. This tickling fest was quite enjoyable—and this was coming from someone who'd never tickled anyone in his life! He faintly remembered others tickling one another during his elementary years but never actually participated in the acts itself because he found the idea to be foolish. A pity he didn't discover the benefits of this sooner. He couldn't help but continue the torture.

"B…Baka Usagi!" Misaki screamed, laughing uncontrollably. "No mor…mo…yaaaaaaaaa!"

The man laughed once more, actually pitying Misaki's situation because he knew the boy had no chances of escaping. Despite knowing that, he continued this mischievous deed because he knew the boy was enjoying this just as much as he was. And throughout the course of this tickle fest, he also discovered that every limb on the boy's body—from head to toe—was ticklish.

_Interesting. _He thought; a smug expression decorating his face. _I'll be sure to preserve this information for future use…_

When he noticed his lover almost couldn't breathe, he stopped his movements almost immediately. Slowly, he leaned in and planted a trail of kisses throughout the boy's neck. He did this until he reached his lover's face and meet the boy's gaze. Although the boy tried to display annoyance, his eyes couldn't conceal the love and cherishment he truly felt for the man. Usagi smiled, obviously touched by what he was seeing.

"P…Please…" Misaki panted, his face flushed from all that laughing. "Don't t-tickle me again."

The author chuckled. "_Don't worry…_" He whispered huskily, sliding his hands up that youthful chest only to squeeze those nipples—smirking as soon as he heard that tantalizing cry escaped from the boy's lips—gently. "_I promise I won't…_" He stated, leaning down once more to capture those luscious lips.

And for the second time…they made passionate love that very morning.

************************************O**************O ***************************************

"Are you ready, Misaki?" The man asked, seeing that bathroom door was still locked.

"Almost!" Misaki cried. He was trying on one of the many different outfits Usagi had bought him during their stay here. When he was satisfied with one particular outfit, he opened the door expecting them to leave; he was not expecting the look of shock that had crossed his lovers' face when opening the door.

"W-What?" Misaki stuttered, nervousness coursing through him when he noticed the man's stare on the particular outfit he was wearing. "You don't like it? If so, I can change—"

"I don't think that's the case, Misaki." Usagi interrupted, chuckling profoundly. "Please forgive me for my sudden outburst. I was just wondering out of all the outfits I bought for you why you chose _that_ particular one."

Misaki squirmed awkwardly. He was hoping against hope that Usagi wouldn't notice but even he had to admit that outcome seemed incredibly foolish. The outfit he was wearing wasn't incredibly provocative—it was just something he wouldn't _normally_ wear. Like a skin-hugging t-shirt that greatly emphasized the lean and delicate body underneath. Misaki blushed, greatly embarrassed by this academic. He couldn't bear to look up at that sexual stare that was clearly evident within the author's eyes.

"Hmmm…" Usagi murmured. "I'm not sure if we can make it to our destination today…" He stated, eyeing that outfit hungrily.

"C…Cut it out!" Misaki snapped, blushing hotly. "I didn't get all dressed up for you to just throw me back on the bed!"

"I can't help that urge." Usagi smirked. "It's your fault the outcome's perceived that way."

"And just how exactly is it my fault?!"

"Because you're simply too alluring for your own good." Usagi breathed, pausing to catch a lock of the boy's hair that escaped and wound it back into place. Misaki's heart spluttered hyperactively. "I can never get enough of you…"

Misaki couldn't catch his breath fast enough to respond to that remark. The author laughed, utterly amused by the situation. The boy's cheeks tinged a flash of pink.

"Idiot!" Misaki shouted; clearly annoyed the man had gotten the best of him. "Stop saying such cheesy crap! It's really annoying!" He yelled as he slapped his lovers' hand away.

Akihiko's eyes crinkled in amusement, not at all fazed by this feisty attitude. "Annoying or not—" He trailed on, leaning closer to the boy's ear. His breath so hot against Misaki's ear that it almost burnt. "…I know you love every second of it." He finished calmly.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. "BAKA!" He shouted, desperately trying to conceal the lies. "I do NOT—!"

"You can't fool me with those evident lies." Usagi interrupted, his eyes still fixed upon the boy's face. "You lack the basic forms of deception."

Misaki's blush only intensified as he heard the captivating chuckle erupt from the man's lips. He cursed himself mentally. Even though he was slightly uncomfortable with the situation, he knew that deep down he rather liked the attention he was getting from the handsome rabbit.

"Just give up and surrender yourself to me…" Akihiko breathed, hugging the boy closer to his muscular chest. "It will make the outcome _much_ more easier."

"As if!" Misaki scoffed, struggling feebly within those muscular arms. "Kiss my ass, you pervert!"

Usagi chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the challenge. "_But really?_ _Are you sure you want me to stop?_" He purred, turning the boy's face to meet his lustful gaze. "_I can promise I'll make it worth your while…_"

"H...Hentai!" Misaki bellowed, hastily trying to free himself from his lovers' grip. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself! No means no! Now STOP touching me!"

"I'm hurt, Misaki." The author said—even though though his tone revealed nothing of the sort. "Don't you want to spend more time me?"

"Baka!" The boy mumbled, his gaze facing downward. "Of c-course I d-do! It's just…"

"Just what?"

The blush overcame the boy's features. "I already told you! I didn't come to America only to spend the entire time in bed with you!"

The man laughed, utterly amused that his lover was bringing up the topic of their "_daily activities_".

"H-Hey!" Misaki lashed out, hitting that muscular chest as hard as he could. "Don't frickin' laugh at me!"

"It's rather hard not to." Usagi said, fighting the chuckles that threatened to overtake him. "I'm not used to my Misaki talking such dirty things—I might be rubbing off on you more than I realized."

Misaki snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

And before Akihiko could even respond to that sentence, the boy made a run for the door as if he were desperate to escape the man's perverted clutches.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki called outside the room. "Let's go already! I haven't got all day!"

Shock evaded the man's features for a moment before an amused chuckle formed on the man's face.

_ Silly Misaki..._He thought. _Always trying to escape from me—but no matter. I'll always catch you eventually._

And with that, the author closed their hotel room door and the two of them walked out hand-in-hand for their next date.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I don't know about you guys but I was a little disappointed when writing this chapter. I thought I was going to add the drama in this chapter, but ideas suddenly came to me and I just...wrote this. I wasn't trying to prolong the story—I merely wanted to add a bit more depth (if that's the right word for it) within this story. But (like always) it didn't come out the way I wanted to and it seemed like I was babbling on and on. *Sigh* I apologize for that. **

**I promise the drama will unfold in the next chapter. Just bear with me for now.**

**Once again, reviews are welcome! I'm rather curious on what you all thought of this of development...**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Whitney, out! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

**Hello Everyone. ^^ **

***Sigh* I know. I've been gone for much too long. Sorry. I've just been enjoying my vacation a bit _too_ much. ^^; **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**And yes, I KNOW there are some sentence confusions...I apologize for that as well. ^^;**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After their departure from the hotel, Akihiko had surprised the boy by taking him to his first ever "Americanized" theme park. At first, Misaki was a bit hesitant because he knew these parks were rather different from the ones back home; but because of the soothing words from his rabbit, Misaki had quickly disregarded that perspective and stepped foot within the place. Only then did Misaki realize how very wrong he was. During their time there, they rode the most frightening—yet exhilarating—roller coasters, ate the most anomalous Americanized foods (cotton candy, fried twinkies, turkey legs, etc.), participated in the most silliest games for prizes, and watched the most remarkable dances being performed on the streets.

Misaki had so much fun today! He couldn't remember a time where he was laughing this hard. At first, he was concerned of being the only gay couple there because he assumed that everyone there would be either hostile or uncomfortable towards their love, yet no one even batted an eyelash against the public displays of affection that Akihiko was **_clearly_** embarking—and that there, made the happiness swell through the boy like a sponge.

It was just after nine when the park was coming to a close and the couple decided to head back to the hotel that night using the Lamborghini Usagi had rented a for the occasion.

"That was so cool!" Misaki gushed, his tone accelerating with excitement. "I never imagined the rides there would be that intense!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes playfully. "You act as if you've never been to a theme park before."

"And what's wrong with that?!" The boy huffed, glaring at the man to show his annoyance. "There's no need to mock me!"

Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki scowled, but didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. When they finally pulled up to the extravagant building, Usagi had gotten out of the car and helped his lover out of his seat. Just as the man was about to set foot towards their destination, the boy had stopped him.

"W-Wait!" Misaki cried, grabbing his lovers' arm in order to prevent him from going any further. "Let's not go back yet!"

Akihiko blinked. "And why can't we?" He asked, his mind spiraling in confusion as he caught that frantic look within his lovers' eyes. "Is there something wrong, Misaki?"

Misaki's heart rate increased. "N-No." He stuttered, trying to look anywhere else but at the figure before him. "Nothing's w-wrong…I just don't wanna head back to our hotel yet."

"And could you tell me the reason _why_ that is?"

The student gulped, fidgeting slightly under that piercing gaze. "B-Because…"

"Because what?"

Misaki blushed. "Because I wanted to spend some more time with you." He whispered, closing his eyes quite cutely.

It was true. He didn't want this night to be over—at least, not yet. He wanted to spend every possible moment with this man. He didn't want anything else but that. Going back to the hotel now would mean everything about this night would end…and that was something he did not want at the moment. Although…now he thought about it, going back wouldn't probably be so bad. He'd still get a chance to spend time with the man; especially for what the rabbit always had in store for him…

_Stop it!_ Misaki thought, shaking his head frantically as if that could erase the perverted thoughts. _Now's not the time to be thinking about that!_

_Why not?_ His mind countered. _It's the inevitable—_

_ SHUT UP! _Misaki snarled.

The boy was so distracted by his own thoughts that he failed to see the emotions that were spiraling across the author's face. The first emotion was shock. Did he hear that right? Just _what _was going on? Misaki wasn't the type to admit things like that. Did all that excitement go to his head? Even though these actions were likely questionable, that didn't stop the second emotion from coursing through: happiness. And it was that happiness that had the man's heart fluttering.

He leaned down and hugged the boy fiercely, happily processing the outcomes of this situation. This boy made feel him so happy, so much so that it was rather hard to describe just how much happiness was overwhelming him.

"U-Usagi…" Misaki asked, confusion coursing through him as the man suddenly hugged him. "Wha…?"

"Yes." The man had suddenly said, momentarily letting the boy go so he could look within those questionable orbs. "We can go wherever you want." He said gruffly; leaning down to brush his lips against his lovers'—relishing the feel of the boy's heart pounding against his.

Misaki moaned as soon as he felt that talented tongue enter his warm cavern. Baka Usagi! The man was doing it again! Messing with his heart until he was sure it would crumble into a million pieces. Why did the man have to make him feel so alive? As if he wasn't dazzled enough already!

Before the kiss could process into anything more, the boy had gently pushed him away.

"Baka!" Misaki gasped, still shivering from the intensity of that kiss. "We're outside! People might see us!"

A devilish smirk made its way across that handsome face upon hearing that remark. "Then you should have thought of that before becoming this affectionate."

A vein appeared on the boy's face "Don't you _dare_ try to put this on me!" Misaki snapped.

The author's eyes glimmered. "I'm not trying to." He shrugged; licking his lips as the boy's taste still lingered upon his mouth. "I'm merely emphasizing your…_efforts_."

An unmistakable blush resided against the boy's cheeks as soon as he heard that powerful chuckle. Misaki clenched his fists tightly. _Damn that Usagi!_ He thought. _Damn him to the pits of hell!_ He was _always_ making him fun of him like this! _Just you wait..._ He grumbled to himself. _Someday I'm gonna get you back—_

Akihiko gleamed. "What's the matter, Misaki?" He asked tauntingly, greatly amused by the feisty glare his lover was giving him. "Are you angry at me?" He said with a malicious grin.

Misaki's silence confirmed his answer.

The author chuckled. "Come on, now." He managed to whisper, gleaming at the boy with a seductive glare. "There's no need to stare at me like that. It's not _my_ fault you're incapable of hiding your emot—"

"Shut up!" Misaki growled, utterly infuriated when hearing that smug caress within that bewitching whisper. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

Usagi smirked, but didn't say anything more on the subject. Pretty soon, all arguments were soon forgotten as the couple headed towards the flamboyant building. They weren't heading towards their suite of course; they were merely just exploring the other chambers this hotel had to offer them. Both of them—well, mainly Misaki—were literally at awe at the extravagant details displayed around them. He never imagined such palatial attributions existing within this luxurious hotel. It was downright ravishing. They continued exploring around the hotel chambers (casinos, gourmet restaurants, etc.) until they were rather bored with the scenery and decided to find a place where they could be alone—which is where they eventually settled into going in the garden outback.

Misaki's eyes widened; unable to believe what he was seeing. The scene that belonged here seemed positively surreal. The garden was well-tended, itched with the softest grass that seemed to glisten with grace. The plants that bloomed there ranged from lilies, snapdragons, sunflowers, roses, lilacs, and other unique flowers. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that lead up to a fountain in the distance. The structure of the foundation was tall and cold; decorated with women's bodies that seemed frozen in place, their kind faces unmoving as water trickled down their bodies.

This was a garden where anyone could believe that magic existed. A place where you'd expect unicorn to stroll on by and nibble on some rose bushes.

Misaki stared, his mouth gaping like a fish.

Akihiko chuckled from the reaction. "I trust this is to your liking?"

Misaki blushed. "Oh, um…yeah." He said rather lamely, scratching the back of his head. "It's great."

The author's eyes crinkled in amusement. "That's the enthusiasm I'm looking for." He murmured approvingly, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

Misaki rolled his eyes.

For the next few minutes, the couple said nothing more as they strolled around the garden; not minding the overwhelming silence that rung between them at all.

"U…Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered, breaking that peaceful tension between them.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, utterly curious by the boy's sudden change in mood. "Yes, Misaki?" He asked.

The boy cast his eyes downward. "Um…th-thank you." He murmured, a tint of red staining his cheeks. "I…had a lot of fun today."

Akihiko's eyes widened slightly from shock. The boy was full of surprises today.

"You're welcome." Usagi said rather slowly; putting much emphasis on the words as a loving smile spread across his lips. "I'm glad you had the chance to enjoy yourself."

Misaki flushed. "Y-Yeah." He mumbled, his heart executing in somersaults as he heard the sincerity within the man's tone. "I'm glad t-too."

Akihiko smiled. The boy was so cute. He was so angelic and pure. The writer often wondered how someone like this could have come across his path. He didn't think he'd done anything to deserve him. He had been much too selfish over the course of his life. It didn't much sense to him at all.

The couple continued their stroll around the magical garden, having casual conversation every now and then throughout the inky darkness of the lingering night. In silence, they could hear the wind sweeping across the courtyard; rustling leaves amongst the trees, flickering briskness at every corner. Misaki shivered. The cold was radiating throughout his chest, trailing goose bumps amongst his spine.

"Are you cold?" Akihiko asked, noticing the boy's dilemma.

Misaki shook his head. "I'm fine." He assured, shivering yet again. "It's just a little wind."

"Don't you have a jacket?" Usagi asked. His tone was disapproving.

"Y-Yes." Misaki said, reaching down his waist. "Oh—I left it in the car." The boy realized.

The author was shrugging out of his jacket. Misaki had suddenly realized that he hadn't once noticed what his lover was wearing—well, at least for today that is. He was removing a black denim jacket now; underneath he wore beige turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing that muscular chest of his.

The boy's ogling was interrupted as soon as the man had handed him the jacket.

"Th…Thank you." Misaki murmured, sliding his arms into the jacket. It was very warm—the kind of warmth one would experience when wrapping blankets around oneself. The boy shivered in pleasure. It smelled amazing. He inhaled the jacket, identifying the familiar scent of cigarettes, coffee, and whatever-it-was that made Usagi-san. The sleeves were much too long; he had to shove them back in order to free his hands.

"That color suits you." Akihiko admitted, watching his lover. Misaki's eyes widened at the unexpected compliment. Once again, he casted his eyes downwards as the adorable flush brushed against his cheeks.

Tremors of warmth over flooded the man's heart. The boy was too cute for his own good.

As the night lingered, the couple continued their outing until Usagi had suddenly surprised the boy by scooping him up in the arms and carrying him across the botanic fields till they reached a certain spot beneath the shadow of the foundation. Usagi had then sat down, keeping the boy cradled against his chest.

"B…Bastard!" Misaki protested, shooting the man a meaningful glare. "You don't _do _that! You could have at least _warned_ me, you know!"

Akihiko snickered. The boy was so fun much to mess with.

Misaki scowled, rolling his eyes. "Idiot." He grumbled, folding his arms lightly. "Why'd you bring me here?"

The familiar smirk designated its way across those attractive lips. "I think we both know the answer to that question." The writer stated, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Before Misaki could utter a single word, Akihiko had him suddenly pinned to the ground below.

"H-Hey!" The boy protested, wriggling around furiously. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't be so tense." Usagi breathed, leaning forward to meet the eyes of his beloved. "I'm merely hindering your request."

"And what type of request was that?!" Misaki snarled, glaring at the man intently.

Usagi pursed his lips. "Must you make me say it?" He teased, arching that perfect eyebrow. "It'll be no fun if I—"

"Enough with the bullshit!" Misaki snapped, gripping the man's turtleneck. "Tell me!"

The author grinned. "No." He drawled out, loving the irritation that seemed to swell out of his lover. "_You_ figure it out."

Misaki fixed him with the dirtiest glare he could muster. Baka Usagi! Always making up something for his benefit! Just what the hell was the man talking about?! He didn't request anything at all! The man wasn't making any sense—

Suddenly, he _knew_.

"Baka!" Misaki yelled, scrutinizing that adorable face in deep embarrassment as he remembered the events earlier this evening. "That's _NOT_ what I meant!"

The man's lips curled into that alluring smile. "Why not?" He purred, his cool breath sending tremors of anticipation down the boy's spine. "I thought you wanted to spend some **_alone_** time with me?"

"I did!" Misaki interjected, his voice shaking slightly. "Just _NOT_ in that type of—"

Akihiko chuckled. "You really are a terrible liar." He whispered, his voice going dangerously low. "Just how do you conjure up these excuses?"

If possible, Misaki flushed even harder. "S...Shut-up!" He gasped casting his gaze downwards as he was unable to look within those beautiful irises. "Stop teasing me!"

Akihiko's eyes danced. "Now you know I can't do _that_."

"Y…You jerk!" Misaki snapped, finding the courage to glare within those amused orbs.

A mesmerizing chuckle flew from the author's lips. Misaki flushed yet again.

"I'm most certainly am not!" Akihiko teased, a playful pout springing upon his features. "I'm merely just having my fun—I see nothing wrong with that predicament. " He stated proudly. Misaki scowled, obviously not believing that bullshit. Akihiko laughed once more. "Amusing…but _really_—" He drawled, his tone itching away from the playfulness and into that intoxicating aroma of lust. "_I think it's time we pick up where we left off._"

Misaki's heart pick up at triple speed. "U…Usagi-san!" Misaki squeaked, desperately trying to push the man off him. "N…No! Stop it—!"

"_Your resistance against me is so cute._" Usagi whispered, leaning down to plant kisses against that shivering throat. "_I often wonder where you get that strong will of yours…but no matter—_" He rasped, planting a long lick on that luscious tanned skin. "—_I'll get rid of it soon enough._"

"Baka!" Misaki whined, his eyes watering from the pleasure. "Stop saying such disgusting things, you pervert!"

Akihiko's eyes glimmered insidiously. "_You were screaming this pervert's name last night._" He teased, chuckling darkly as soon as he saw the sudden flush that steamed his lovers' cheeks.

Before Misaki could utter another protest, the man had silenced him with a kiss. He moaned as soon as that tongue plunged inside his mouth, making him momentarily forget the concepts of reality. He let out a gasp as soon as he felt Usagi's fingertips grazing his nipples through his t-shirt. Very slowly (while in the mists of their intense make out session), the man had carefully managed to lift the boy's t-shirt: revealing the smooth, vividly pink nipples that were designating underneath. A shiver trailed through the boy's body as soon as he felt those cold fingers pinching his small nubs, making them harden under that mesmerizing touch.

When they finally broke apart, a string of saliva escaped from their lips as they meet each other's gaze. Misaki gasped when he witnessed those amethyst orbs darkening with passion. In utter embarrassment, the boy had turned his head away—therefore hearing the groan that escaped the man's lips as soon as he committed the sweet act. Misaki shivered once again.

Akihiko chortled. "_Misaki…_" He growled, meeting the boy's half-lidded gaze. "_Shall I explain how you tempt me?_" He said. It was clearly a rhetorical question. His fingers slowly tracing that heated flesh; his breath coming more quickly against the boy's skin. Misaki's struggles fell limp almost immediately, the light-headedness clearly getting to him. Akihiko tilted his head slowly and touched the boy's lips a second time before parting from them slowly. He then lowered himself onto the boy's chest and before bringing his tongue to circle those hardening nipples.

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki gasped, his resistance starting to fracture as the man kept twirling his tongue around his taunt nipples. "_Please! We need to stop this! I can't take much more—_"

"_All the more reason to continue._" The author said gruffly, continuing to nip the boy's chest.

"_But we're in public!_" Misaki mewled, desperately trying to control his breathing. "_Someone m-might see us—_"

"_Then we'll give them a show._"

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated. "_Usagi-san!_" The boy cried, panic coursing through his veins. "_N-No! N-N-Not here! I c-can't—_"

"_And why is that?_" Akihiko asked; his tone beseechingly amused as he brought his face back up to meet the boy's enticing gaze.

Misaki gulped. "_B-Because…_" He stuttered, feeling the familiar blush setting within his face as he met that calculating gaze. "_I'm…**loud**._" The boy begrudgingly admitted.

Akihiko chuckled from that remark. "_True_." He agreed, his tone dripping with lust. "_But I suppose there are other methods in ways where we can keep that mouth of yours occupied_." He suggested, claiming the boy's lips in a hot kiss…

*************O*******************O**************O ******************O******************

"YOU BASTARD!" Misaki screeched, glaring angrily at his lover. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Simple." The man answered, unfazed by that horrendous attitude. "_You_ asked for it."

"Idiot!" The boy yelled. "Don't you _put this_ on me!"

"I'm not." Usagi said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm just indicating the factors of which you failed to mention—"

"Whatever!" Misaki scoffed, rolling his eyes. "This is all still your fault!"

"Really? It was _my _fault? " Usagi asked, a smirk making its way across the man's lips. "Who was the one _clearly _begging me to fu—"

"Shut-up!" Misaki interrupted, waving his hands frantically. "I don't wanna hear anymore!"

Usagi snickered.

Misaki scowled. This was all Usagi's fault! He told the man that doing it in the garden would be a bad idea but did the man listen? Of course not! The boy's lower back was on _fire_—he could barely stand up without falling back down! Anger fueled his veins. Just how the hell could Usagi be_ that_ thoughtless?! The boy had to **walk** eventually—didn't the man ever realize that?!

_Of course not._ Misaki thought, grumbling uncontrollably. _Baka Usagi._

Once again, the boy had tried to get up but fell back immediately as a sear of pain stabbed his backside. Akihiko chuckled.

"Be quiet!" Misaki cried. "This isn't funny at all!"

"I suppose you could be right." The man mused, his eyes glowing playfully. "Tell you what? How about you let me carry you back to the hotel? It could be my way of making amends."

"And risk this happening again? No thanks. "

Usagi sighed. "Well…I tried."

"Shut-up!" Misaki snapped, gripping the grass underneath him in agitation.

Akihiko said nothing; that smirk becoming more and more apparent as the seconds passed by.

"Idiot." The boy grumbled. "Wipe that smile off your face and get over here and help me!"

"But I thought you didn't want my help?" Usagi asked, his tone descending into that mocking matter.

"Just get over here and help me!" Misaki angrily exclaimed.

The man snickered, but complied with his lovers' wishes. As soon as the boy was up on his feet, the couple had then decided it was time to leave this botanical paradise. At first the couple wasn't entirely sure where their next destination would be, but they both eventually settled for a restaurant that was located a couple blocks from their room.

The restaurant wasn't exactly crowded—considering the fact that it was past midnight. The host welcomed them warmly and immediately led them to one of their tables located in back. When they reached their table, the host had told them that their server would be out shortly and with that, left the couple alone.

As soon as Akihiko had helped his lover into his seat, he told the boy that he would be gone for the next couple of minutes to use the bathroom. When Misaki had mumbled an affirmative, the man had left—momentarily leaving the boy by himself.

Misaki sighed. _I hope he comes back soon…_ He thought._ I can't speak much English to the server…_

Seeing how there was nothing productive to do at the moment, the boy had immediately set his sights among the restaurant. As usual, he did not find one flaw located within this establishment. He sighed regrettably. It wasn't that he hated places like this, it was just he always felt that he didn't _belong_ here. One of these days he would have to take the man to an _ordinary_ restaurant. The places they went to were much too dazzling…

Misaki's eyes continued to wander, admiring every aspect and detail this restaurant had to offer them. It wasn't until he flickered his gaze towards the corner where something had caught his eye.

The hairs on the back of Misaki's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought he recognized that figure. Very reluctantly, he focused his gaze on the figure intently almost as if he desperately wanted to be wrong. A gasp had escaped his lips the moment he had an actual confirmation.

His insides had turned into ice the moment that figure had flickered their cold, calculated gaze towards him. His heartbeat doubled tremendously as soon as the figure had given him one of the most bone-chilling smiles he'd ever seen.

What he saw…it was no mistake…

It was Aaliyah.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuun! The woman finally reappears! What will this mean for Misaki?! :o**

**Lol. I apologize for sudden ending, but I felt it somehow suited this chapter. I do hope you guys understand... **

**Looking forward to your comments! Hopefully this chapter wasn't TOO bad. ^^**

**Please & Thank You!**

**-Whitney, out!**


End file.
